Reviens moi
by Human Heartbeat 17
Summary: Steve est parti effectué une mission en tant que Navy SEAL qu'il est laissant derrière lui Danny. Après cinq mois ou Danny n'avait pas eu de nouvelles, il en reçut une de Joe qui pourrait bien être tragique... C'est pas une deathfic alors on se calme ! Venez lire pour savoir ! OS Slash McDanno


Salut, salut tout le monde ! Alors voilà j'ai décidé d'écrire un OS tout mignon mais aussi un peu triste sur le McDanno qui j'éspère vous plaira ! Décidément je me demande ce qu'attend la prod pour les mettre ensemble ces deux-là parce que franchement ils sont fait pour être ensemble (et ce serra toujours mieux que la piètre relation que Steve a avec Catherine, oui je sais ça se voit que je l'aime celle-là!) bon j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire !

Pairing: Steve/Danny (McDanno)

Disclaimer: Ben pas à moi sinon ils seraient déjà mariés depuis longtemps les deux et Catherine ne serait pas dans la sérié ;)

5 mois, c'était le temps que Danny avait passé sans Steve depuis que ce dernier avait été appelé pour une nouvelle mission avec la Navy, une mission bien évidement top secrète et dont Steve n'avait pas fait part au blond. Pourtant Danny pensait que depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'ils étaient mariés Steve lui dirait au moins ce qu'il allait faire au fin fond de l'Afghanistan mais il n'en était rien. Car oui Steve McGarrett et Danny Williams avaient enfin réussi à s'avouer leurs sentiments mutuels qu'ils avaient gardé enfouis au plus profond de leur cœur pendant trois ans tout de même et après les choses se sont enchaînées, d'abord Danny avait emménagé chez le Commandant en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à lui faire respecter ses règles comme prendre une douche de moins de trois minutes, se lever aux aurores pour faire sa nage et son footing matinal ou alors lui faire manger ses putains de rations de combats ce à quoi Steve répondit que pour les douches s'ils les prenaient à deux elles ne duraient pas trois minutes, que le lever du matin pour Danny ne serraient fait qu'avec des bisous dans le cou et que pour les rations de combats il ne lui en donneraient pas parce qu'il aimait trop ça, le blond lui répondit qu'il avait vraiment un problème dans sa tête, Steve bien sûr leva les yeux au ciel.

Puis il y eut la demande en mariage, qui comme à l'image de l'ex-Navy SEAL était vraiment pas commune, Steve avait demandé Danny en mariage après s'être fait tiré dessus pendant une enquête et le petit blond tellement content qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à son beau brun n'eut même pas la force de lui hurler dessus pour son comportement lui avait répondit avec un ''Oui'' plein d'enthousiasme mais se promit de faire la morale à son fiancé plus tard pour lui avoir presque donné une autre crise cardiaque et une vingtaine de cheveux blancs.

Et bien sûr il y eut le mariage, juste devant leur maison sur leur bout de plage sous le ciel plein de couleurs d'Hawaii et devant tous leurs amis et leur famille et prouvant ainsi à tout le monde que même s'ils s'étaient tournés autour, s'ils avaient une relation qu'on pouvait qualifier ''d'amour vache'' ils étaient éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre ce à quoi Chin et Kono à la fin de leur cérémonie leurs répondit qu'effectivement il était temps que ces deux-là se marient car la tension sexuelle qu'il y'avait entre eux parfois était tellement palpable qu'elle aurait pu mettre un immeuble en feu, effectivement ils n'avaient pas tort et pour leur nuit de noces on pouvait dire que leurs voisins n'avaient pas tellement dormi à causes des cris animal et des gémissements qu'ils poussaient car ils étaient tellement perdus dans leur plaisir que plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux si ce n'est bien sûr l'être aimé.

Mais désormais, après avoir goûté au meilleur en deux ans de mariage ils goûtaient maintenant au pire car Steve manquait cruellement à Danny et surtout ce dernier avait peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à son mari car il n'avait plus eut de nouvelles depuis, depuis que Steve avait embarqué dans cette avion avec son équipe au complet et depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé en lui promettant de revenir sain et sauf pour lui et pour Grace parce qu'il prendrait moins de risque que précédemment car cette fois il avait une famille qui l'attendait à la maison ce à quoi Danny lui avait répondu :

D- S'il te plaît ne me fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir

S- Si, cette promesse je la tiendrai Danno parce que maintenant j'ai une famille qui m'attend à la maison. J'ai un mari et une belle-fille qui m'aiment et que j'aime de tout mon cœur alors je vais me battre pour vous et pour vous revenir en un seul morceau

Steve prit ensuite Danny dans ses bras et le brun le serra de toutes ses forces puis il pencha la tête et embrassa le détective mettant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui dans ce baiser que Danny pour sa part savourait en pensant que ce baiser pouvait bien être le dernier qu'ils échangeraient, Steve lâcha ensuite son mari et lui dit avec les yeux brillants :

S- Je t'aime Danny

D- Danno t'aime aussi Babe t'as plutôt intérêt à me revenir en un seul morceau parce que sinon je te jure que tu vivras un enfer pire que cette mission !

S- J'essayerai mon amour

Le brun lui fit un clin d'œil puis montant dans l'avion en lui faisant un signe de la main auquel Danny répondit en regardant l'avion partir au loin…Lui arrachant une partie de lui-même par la même occasion.

Oui Danny avait perdu une part de lui-même ce jour-là et il espérait vraiment qu'elle allait revenir cette part de lui, sa moitié, son amour, son mari parce que ça faisait cinq mois que c'était le silence radio et Danny n'en pouvait plus en plus sa fille lui demandait constamment si il avait des nouvelles de Steve qu'elle appelait désormais ''Papa'' mais il lui répondait chaque fois avec négation essayant néanmoins de la rassurer en lui disant que Steve reviendrait vite à la maison. Chin et Kono avait remarqué que le blond était vraiment à bout de nerfs car il était plus insupportable que d'habitude au boulot (ou il était provisoirement à la tête de l'unité), il était quelques fois perdu dans ses pensées et donc ne se concentrait pas assez sur les enquêtes et à chaque fois qu'ils avaient le malheur de demander à Danny s'il allait bien, le blond les envoyait balader car il avait marre que tout le monde lui pose la même question sans arrêt et les cousins le comprenait car Steve manquait vraiment à Danny même ses manies de psychopathe et de ninja SEAL lui manquait autant au boulot qu'à la maison car au boulot plus personne ne conduisait comme un malade, à la maison personne ne l'enroulait avec ses longues jambes quand il était dans leur lit, personne ne le prenait plus par surprise quand il avait envie de faire l'amour et personne ne cachait plus de grenades dans sa voiture. Donc autrement dit il n'avait plus rien de Steve mise à part un bureau vide au boulot et un oreiller froid dans leur lit et il n'en pouvait vraiment plus, il allait tellement mal que maintenant à chaque week-end même quand il avait Grace Kono était là pour lui, essayant de lui redonner le sourire malgré tout puis un jour une nouvelle tragique arriva…

Danny se fit réveiller par un coup de téléphone ce matin-là et il répondit aussitôt d'une voix encore ensommeillée :

D- Détective McGarrett-Williams ?

J- Danny c'est Joe, Joe White

Le blond sursauta et se réveilla d'un coup à l'entente de la voix de Joe et lui demanda d'un coup :

D- Qu'est qui ce passe ? C'est Steve ?

J- Oui

D- Dites-moi ce qui se passe s'il vous plaît !

J- Bien, l'équipe de Steve a été attaquée sauvagement et ont subis de gros dégâts autant en hommes qu'en armes et autres ressources

Danny n'y croyait pas, il demanda alors d'une voix tremblante :

D- Es qu'on sait s'il y'a des survivants ?

J-…

D- Joe s'il vous plaît répondez-moi je veux savoir si mon mari est toujours en vie !

J- Nous ne savons pas encore s'il y' a des survivants mais nous te préviendront dès que possible et garde espoir petit parce que je suis sûr que Steve va bien, c'est un battant et il n'abandonne pas comme ça

D-O…Ok merci

J- De rien fiston et tiens bon ton mari reviendra

Danny raccrocha à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, l'équipe de Steve avait été attaquée et personne ne savait s'il y'avait des survivants, il nageait en plein cauchemar…Et si Steve était mort ? Et s'il ne rentrerait jamais à la maison ? Non Danny ne voulait pas y penser ça lui faisait trop mal et puis Steve lui avait promis qu'il rentrerait et même si le blond avait du mal à y croire il devait se raccrochait à ça c'était le seul moyen pour ne pas devenir fou. Il se remit sur le matelas et s'allongea en position fœtale en versant quelques larmes et en murmurant le nom de son mari et en disant :

S- T'avais promis de pas me laisser, j'espère que tu as tenu parole parce que je ne veux pas te perdre, je t'aime trop pour ça !

Danny pleura toutes les larmes de son corps puis ensuite, le cœur lourd il se leva pour prendre une douche ou il resta sous le jet d'eau chaude pendant assez longtemps essaya de se clarifier les idées puis il tourna le robinet du jet vers le froid afin de finir plus vite et de sortir ainsi des pensées qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il passa ensuite la bonne partie de la matinée comme un zombi jusqu'à ce que comme à son habitude le week-end, Kono vienne voir Danny et quand elle le trouva dans cet état elle lui demanda :

K- Danny, qu'est qui se passe ? Tu as l'air si triste

Le blond mit un certain temps avant de répondre et la jeune femme commençait à croire au pire :

D- Joe…M'as appelé pour me dire que l'équipe de Steve avait été attaquée

K- Quoi ? Est que…Est qu'il y'a des survivants ?

D- Ils ne savent pas…Joe m'a dit qu'il m'appellerait mais pour l'instant il n'y a rien et je sens que je suis à deux doigts de devenir fou ! Mon mari est peut-être mort quelques parts et je ne le reverrais peut-être plus jamais et…

K- Non Danny ne penses pas à ça, Steve s'en ai sorti j'en suis sûre c'est un battant et un dur à cuire. Si malheureusement ses coéquipiers n'ont peut-être pas survécu ton mari lui oui

D- J'aimerai y croire je t'assure mais…J'ai peur Kono

Kalakaua ne savait plus trop quoi dire mais elle prit son ami dans ses bras en le réconfortant :

K- Ca va aller t'inquiètes pas

D- J'essayerai de te croire, si seulement ce putain de téléphone pouvait enfin sonner pour me dire qu'il va bien

Et soudain alors qu'il avait à peine finit sa phrase son téléphone sonna, Danny se figea et dit :

D- Je devrais apprendre à me taire parfois

K- Ne dis pas ça, vas-y

Le détective prit donc son courage à deux mains et alla décrocher le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine :

D- Détective McGarrett-Williams ?

J- Danny, c'est Joe…

D- Alors vous avez du nouveau ?

Le blond entendit Joe se raclait la gorge et il savait que ce n'était pas bon signe :

J- On a toujours pas trouvé de survivants pour le moment mais la Navy a trouvé un corps et l'a rapatrié et…Ce corps pourrait bien être celui de Steve d'après les informations reçues…Tu dois aller identifier ce corps à la morgue

Danny se figea à l'entente de ces mots, ''on a trouvé un corps'' il entendit ensuite Joe reprendre la parole d'une voix compatissante et tremblante :

J- Je suis désolé fiston de t'apprendre ça mais dis-toi que les chances sont minces pour que ce soit Steve mais tu dois néanmoins aller à la morgue au cas-où…Au cas-où le pire soit arrivé

Le détective ne savait plus où il en était mais réussi à dire :

D- Oui…Je…J'irai là-bas

J- D'accord et je te tiendrai au courant si j'en apprends plus mais dans le pire des cas je suis désolé

D-M…Merci

Danny raccrocha et ne bougeait plus, Kono voyait que son ami était sous le choc mais à cause de quoi ? Elle lui demanda :

K- Alors ?

D-Ils…Ils ont trouvé un corps…La Navy et ça pourrait être Steve…Je dois aller identifier un corps Kono

Puis alors qu'il avait fini sa phrase il se sentit tomber avant que Kono l'attrape en le prenant dans ses bras pour le calmer et d'un coup Danny se mit à penser :

_D- Steve, à la seconde ou j'ai entendu ses mots ''on a trouvé un corps'' mon cœur a cessé de battre. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, je ne pouvais plus penser et maintenant que j'ai réussi à bouger un peu la seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est un moment que toi et moi nous avons partagé il n'y a pas si longtemps. Encore et encore je me remémore cet instant insignifiant dans ma tête et franchement je ne saurai dire pourquoi…_

Le blond entendit ensuite Kono lui dire qu'elle allait l'emmener à la morgue dès maintenant et qu'elle resterait avec lui, elle le fit donc monter dans sa voiture et pendant qu'ils roulaient Danny se remit à penser :

_D- C'était ton anniversaire, il n'y a pas si longtemps je te l'ai dit on était à peine jeunes mariés, ça devait être l'année dernière où il y'a deux ans. Tu disais que tu ne voulais rien faire de particulier car tu n'avais pas encore quarante ans mais j'avais insisté pour qu'on mange au moins ta glace préférée, tu te rappelles de ça ? Quand j'avais…Quand j'avais ramené de la glace au beurre de cacahuète et aux pépites de chocolat et que tu m'avais demandé pourquoi je pensais que c'était ta préférée ? J'étais tellement perdu parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on mangeait de la glace tous les deux, c'était celle que tu prenais…Mais tu m'as ensuite dit que c'était la glace smoothie à l'ananas ta préférée puis tu m'as regardé si tendrement Steve et tu m'as dit que tu prendrais toujours la glace au beurre de cacahuète et pépites de chocolat parce que tu savais que c'était ma glace préférée… _

Kono avait remarqué que son ami avait versé quelques larmes pendant le trajet et quand ils arrivèrent à la morgue et qu'un homme leur avait demandé de le suivre, la jeune femme prit la main du blond et ne la lâcha pas mais Danny ne le remarqua pas, trop perdu dans ses pensées :

_D- Et ce jour-là j'avais réalisé, pour la première fois que tu ne prenais jamais de décision pour toi-même contrairement à ce que je pensais la première fois que qu'on s'est rencontré mais que tu faisais tout en fonction de moi et en fonction de ta famille même si ta famille n'avait jamais rien fait en fonction de toi…et j'avais à ce moment-là également compris qu'on avait encore beaucoup à apprendre l'un de l'autre…Et depuis, Steven, je n'ai cessé de constaté quel homme bon, humble, généreux, non égocentrique et fort tu étais malgré ton bagage émotionnel…_

Maintenant les deux amis étaient devant les portes d'une pièce ou se situer les corps et Danny entendit Kono lui dire que tous irait bien et qu'elle l'attendrait dehors, elle le prit dans ses bras et Danny pensait toujours :

_D- Steven, je refuse qu'on me dise que tu ne rentreras jamais à la maison, que je n'apprendrais jamais plus rien de nouveau sur toi, que je n'aurai jamais plus droit à ton altruisme, ton amour, tes manies de psychopathe, tes moqueries sur mon poids, ma taille et ma façon de m'habiller et aussi à ton toucher…_

Le détective s'avança donc et passa les portes avec l'homme de la morgue derrière lui et quand il entra dans cette pièce il pensa de toutes ses forces :

_D- Steve…S'il te plaît…_

Et alors qu'il avançait vers le brancard ou pourrait bien se trouvait son mari il pensait toujours :

_D- Sommes-nous vraiment en train d'avoir notre dernière conversation ? Notre dernier baiser ? Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si…S'il te plaît…_

Et le moment fatidique arriva, l'homme de la morgue souleva le drap qui était sur le corps pour révéler l'identité du défunt et à la vue de ce corps Danny fondit en larmes, il pleurait si fort, demandant à l'homme de la morgue de remettre le drap sur le corps ce qu'il fit et quand Danny eut finit de pleurer il sortit de la pièce pour informer Kono de la découverte qui fondit en larmes à son tour et qui serra son ami fort dans ses bras puis elle le ramena chez lui. Quand il arriva il trouva sa belle-mère, Doris McGarrett assise dans le fauteuil du salon à l'attendre et quand elle le vit l'ex-espionne sourit et prit son gendre dans ses bras, Danny lui dit :

D- Merci mon Dieu ce n'était pas lui

Do- Je sais j'ai reçu un appel de Joe, Steve va bien. Il a été rapatrié à l'hôpital de la Navy à Hawaii, il est ici sain et sauf et il t'attend Danny

Le détective ne croyait pas sa chance, son mari n'était pas mort et il allait le rejoindre très vite, il en pleurait de joie et il ne perdrait pas une minute de plus, il se tourna vers Kono pour la remercier :

D- Merci Kono, d'avoir été là pour moi dans l'un des pires moments de ma vie

K- De rien brah c'est normal, on est une _Ohana_ c'est normal qu'on soit tous là l'un pour l'autre en cas de besoin

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et partit ensuite suivit de Danny et Doris qui se dirigèrent pour leur part vers l'hôpital naval ou Steve se faisait soigner et quand ils y arrivèrent enfin Doris se tourna vers son gendre pour lui dire :

Do- Vas-y seul, vous avez besoin d'un moment à deux je viendrai plus tard. Allez plus vite ton mari t'attend !

D- Merci

C'est donc seul que Danny entra dans la chambre de Steve et ce qu'il vit eut l'effet de lui faire chaud au cœur mais en même temps de lui fendre le cœur car on pouvait dire que le Commandant était quand même dans un sale état, il avait des bandages un peu partout sur le torse, un bras dans le plâtre et de multiples coupures sur le visage, il avait l'air d'être dans le coma aussi mais quand il entendit que quelqu'un était rentré dans la chambre il ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Danny avant de lui dire, le visage rayonna et avec un sourire rempli d'amour :

S- Hey Babe

Mon Dieu ça faisait tellement de bien à Danny d'entendre la voix de son mari qu'il lui demanda :

D- Dis-le encore

S- Hey Babe

Le dit ''Babe'' se jeta sur son mari pour l'embrasser avec force et le brun répondit à son baiser avec passion malgré ses blessures puis Danny lui dit avec un peu de colère dans la voix :

D- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, t'entends ! Tu ne sais pas combien de peine j'ai pu ressentir le flot de larmes que j'ai versé, les pensées noires que j'ai eues ! Quand ils m'ont dit qu'il avait trouvé un corps je me suis senti mourir et…

S- Chuuuut Danno…Je suis là maintenant et je vais bien, je t'avais dit que je reviendrai pour toi et pour Grace et j'ai tenu ma promesse, je les tiens tout le temps tu sais

D- Il n'empêche que mon trajet à la morgue était l'un des moments les plus difficiles et les plus éprouvants de ma vie car je t'imaginais mort sur cette table et que j'allais passer le reste de ma vie sans toi ! C'est vrai que je me plains beaucoup de toi Steve mais je t'aime et je ne veux plus jamais revivre ce que j'ai vécu aujourd'hui, ça fait trop mal…

S- Tu ne revivras plus ça mon amour, je te le promets car j'ai décidé d'arrêter les missions avec la Navy, je ne veux plus prendre de risque parce que j'ai un mari et une fille qui ont besoin de moi ainsi qu'une équipe, ma _Ohana_ a besoin de moi et même si la Navy est une partie de moi, tu comptes beaucoup plus à mes yeux que ça

Danny ne savait plus quoi dire, c'est vrai car la Navy faisait partie de Steve et maintenant le brun avait décidé de tout arrêter, juste pour lui ? C'était une immense preuve d'amour peut-être même la plus grande qu'on lui ait jamais faite il l'embrassa donc en lui disant :

D- Tu sais jamais quelque qu'un m'avait fait une si grande preuve d'amour comme tu viens de le faire et ça m'a rappelé à quel point je t'aime et que tu es réellement l'amour de ma vie

S- Dis d'on, tu tombes vraiment dans la guimauve là mon Danno, toi qui disait détester ça

Danny frappa (doucement) son mari à l'épaule et lui dit :

D- C'est tout ce que t'as à dire ? J'ouvre mon cœur devant toi et toi tu te moques, t'es qu'un con McGarrett et…

Steve ne laissa pas son mari finir sa phrase et l'entraîna avec lui sur le lit d'hôpital ou le blond se pelotonna tout contre le Commandant qui le tenait de son bras non blessé et ils passèrent plusieurs heures comme ça dans les bras l'un de l'autre si content de se retrouver après tant de temps séparés quand Steve reprit enfin la parole :

S- Tu sais t'es pas obligé de rester avec moi dans cet hôpital tu peux rentrer à la maison et te reposer

D- Tu veux rire, je te laisserai plus jamais partir, si je pouvais coudre ma peau à la tienne je le ferrai

Steve rigola :

S- Ca doit faire un mal de chien

D- Tais-toi idiot !

Le brun embrassa son mari sur le haut de sa tête et tous deux profitèrent de l'instant présent.

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ou pas ? Oui les pensées de Danny doivent certainement vous rappelé quelque chose ;) bisous à tous et bonne nuit!


End file.
